


In Sickness and in Health

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: COVERS, Dayquil, F/M, Ice Cream, NyQuil, Resting, Soup, Tissues, bed, chicken, headache, kitchen, laying down, sick, sleeping, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Negan tries taking care of you as you struggle with the flu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pre apocalypse 
> 
> Work title may change

One cup of hot tea, one bottle of Vicks Dayquil and Nyquil, and hundreds of balled up tissues surrounded me as I lay alone in the giant bed sneezing and sniffling with a headache feeling like death is only a hands reach away.

"Y/N" my husbands voice calls in a sing song manner as he swings open the bedroom door witnessing me still buried deep beneath the covers "Jesus fucking Christ sweetheart, did your nose run a fucking marathon or what?"

"Ha fucking ha" I respond in a raspy voice, middle finger in the air

"I'm just fucking with you doll" he chuckles "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm dying" I mutter dramatically pulling out another tissue from the box on the nightstand

"You fucking look it" he snickers.

I raise my middle finger towards him once more as a response "Fuck you Negan, you're my husband, you should be taking care of me, not cracking fucking jokes at my expense. Asshole."

I turn my back towards him and lay on my side, hands pulling the covers over my head only to have Negan pull it back off, exposing my body covered in polka dot jammies "Actually, I am taking care of you, I made you soup. It's waiting for you downstairs, come on"

"Downstairs?" My voice muffled against the pillow "Plate too heavy for you to just bring it here to me?"

Negan elicits a sarcastic laugh "It would be good for you to walk a little, come on"

"It would be good for you to walk a little" I repeat mockingly "I walk enough just fine"

"I'll fucking carry you then if I have to, you want me to carry you?"

I grunt shrugging my shoulders

"Al-fucking-righty then, I'll take that as a yes" Negan lifts me up and, with ease, carries me like a small child in his arms all the way down into the kitchen.

"Negan, put me down"

"With fucking pleasure" he pulls out the chair using his foot and sits me down, a bowl of chicken soup resting on the table in front of me

"Eat" he orders

I grab the spoon and slurp the yellow liquid

"How is it?"

I take another bite before responding "I can't taste anything, I can't even smell it"

"Fuck seriously?"

I nod "But I'm sure it's good though, tha-" my features scrunching, a tiny sneeze escaping my lips

"Bless you"

"Thank y-" another sneeze

"Bless you"

"Thank you" I reach my hand out towards Negan "Tissue, do you have a tissue on you?" My other hand covering my nose, hiding the snot dripping out

Negan raises his hands and pats his pockets inserting them in search of a tissue, shaking his head

I roll my eyes standing from the seat

"Here, just wipe your nose with a fucking paper towel" he rips a single layer of paper towel from the roll but, by the time he turned around to hand it to me, I was already upstairs back in bed with a tissue in my hand

"Y/N, sweetheart" Negan speaks softly making his presence known

"What?"

"Come on darling, I'm sorry you feel like shit but I'm here for you okay? I brought the soup up here for you"

I turn my head and witness the bowl of soup in Negan's hand. I sigh lifting myself up and lean against the headboard "Be a good husband and feed me" my mouth opening waiting for him to insert the spoon holding the liquid and chicken into my orifice

Chuckling, he does as requested feeding me until the bowel was empty

"Thank you, do we have any more ice cream left?"

"Ice cream?" He questions with furrowed brows placing the bowl on the nightstand "Ice cream is the fucking reason you're in this fucking state to begin with"

"How dare you?" I gasp "Please be a good husband and get me some ice cream?"

"No"

"Please?" I soften my eyes and pout my bottom lip "I promise I'll make it all up to you once I get better"

"And how would you do that?" He flicks out his tongue and slowly slides it back in again

I shrug my shoulders "Anyway you want"

"Anyway I want huh?"

My orbs lower and land on his member growing hard inside his jeans "Yeah" my hand reaching and grabbing a hold, a whimper escaping his lips "But tit for tat, you take care of me anyway I want until I get better and I'll-" I give his member a squeeze "Return the favor"

"Alright" Negan stands with a cocky grin "How many scoops would you like?"


End file.
